elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lubyanka
or, more commonly, Shadow, is a member of the SAA. Appearance Lubyanka is a Black Mamba, 1,88cm tall reptilian woman. Her most prominent feature is her long hair, which normally appears as blue, but is dark blue on its underneath and root and white on the tips. Her eyes are pink with slitted pupils. She possesses a cross burnt on her torso and most of her body is wrapped in bandages to cover burn scars, including her face. Personality Lubyanka is always seen smoking a cigar and has an obsessive interest in video games, mostly for Bishōjo games, to the point of saying she has crushes on girls she meets, only to reveal she is referring to the fictional ones from video games. She does not like real people and claims to prefer to be always by herself. Lubyanka is always seem with an object similar to a PSP in hands, or attached to a chain on her waist. She always ignores everybody and everything around her when she is playing it, and she also has a habit of comparing the characters of her games with real people. She is rarely seem interested in something out of the usual. As a person of aloof and somber manner, Lubyanka is usually very cold and calculating, and, even in the worst situations, she remains playing her games and ignoring everyone, only giving attention or taking situations seriously if there is something of her interest. She is very prideful, and does not mind using anybody that would not be useful for her, or dirtying her own hands. She is very aggressive and arrogant towards people, taunting her interlocutor instead of talking, and also very impatient and intimidating. She also cares little about others' feelings and does not mind to be extremely sincere, ruthless and cruel. However, in contrast with her behavior, she does have a benevolent personality and her own code of justice. Lubyanka believes that the world is not as black and white as painted by others, and her perception on justice often allows criminals to remain at liberty, as she recognizes that not all figures who are on the side of law are as noble as their image suggests, nor should all allies be trusted blindly. She also tends to hold grudges easily, and hates taking credit that is due to others. Lubyanka is not overly concerned with the struggles of traditional agents and criminals, being equally harsh towards heroes and villains alike, focusing more on threats to the world, although she will occasionally aid her acquaintances if she feels the problem is important enough. She firmly believes in both righteousness and vengeance, and she is shown to be satisfied enough when those who are guilty of their crimes are punished, either by justice or the machinations of the world. Despite her usual seriousness, a portion of her laid-back side sometimes shines through with the brief bits of humor, either because of her eccentric hobbies or in the form of sarcasm. Story Weapons and Abilities She uses chains in battle. She also rides a motorcycle. Others Background Trivia * Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Crimewar characters